


sick day

by rexflame



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: so much fluff you can't even breathe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexflame/pseuds/rexflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you don't often get sick, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sick day

**Author's Note:**

> another tumblr request! this is one of the two better ones, haha. i didNT EDIT THIS ONE EITHER

Your name is Tasuku Ryuuenji, and you do not often get sick. 

At most, you’ll get a sore throat, but it’s never enough to make you have to skip work or school. Today, though, it’s different. You stumble out of bed an hour late with your head throbbing and your throat burning in pain. The room feels freezing cold even though it’s spring and you’re in long pants and a shirt, and a quick look in the bathroom mirror shows you don’t look much better than you feel. 

Letting out a sigh (that turns into a weak cough) you amble through the living room, nearly tripping over the tail of a sleeping Jack as you do so. Part of you contemplates getting cereal, but your sick body decides it’s too much effort, so you settle for some orange juice and slump down on a rickety wooden chair. 

"You’re sick," a voice rumbles in your head, scaring you and very nearly making you spill your oh-so-carefully-poured orange juice. 

"I’m fine, Jack. Don’t worry," you try to say with a dismissive tone, but your voice fades out into a weak whimper as the effort of speaking aggravates your throat further. 

"You’re not going to school."

"I’ll be fine," you mutter repetitively. 

"You don’t have to baby me."

The dragon’s head pokes around the corner and you can see him glaring at you. 

"…I guess it wouldn’t hurt to miss just one day, right?"  
And that’s all you get out before exhaustion hits your fevered body and you slump forward, really spilling your orange juice this time.

You wake up an hour later. 

At least, you think it’s an hour. Your sense of time is skewed, right now. There’s a wet cloth on your head, you’re definitely in your bed, and you feel something wrapped around you…wings? Blearily, you prop yourself up on one elbow, rolling over slightly to see Jack watching protectively over you. You nearly laugh at the parental look on his face, but it quickly dissolves into a coughing fit. 

"Did you take me back here?"

"Yes," Jack rumbles in reply, and you reach a pair of weak arms up around his scaly neck and press your face against him, grinning broadly.

"Thank you, Jack."


End file.
